JAI BAJRANG BALI HANUMAAN KI JAI
by sagar sharma
Summary: Do you believe in God or not? agar nahi to eshe jarur padhye... It's my First story & I am a new member. so please read & reviews all Positive & negative reviews are welcome. My next story will be based on duo...very soon... SAGAR SHARMA


HELLO DOSTO,  
MERA NAAM SACHIN KUMAR HAI. JO KHANI ME LIKH REHA HU WO SACH ME REAL HAI…  
PHELE MERE EK SAWAL KA JAWAB DO KI KYA TUM BHAGWAN PAR VISHWAS KARTE HO..  
KYA WASTAV ME BHAGWAN HAI?  
KYA TUMNE KABHI BHAGWAN KO DHEKA HAI?….  
EK BAAT KAHU KI MERE SINE ME BAS EK HI BHAGWAN KA WAS HAI OR WO HAI –  
HANUMAAN JI…  
ME HANUMAAN JI KO MANTA HU, MERE MAAN ME BAS UNHI KA WAS HAI, KUKI  
BACHPAN SE JISNE MUJHE SAHARA DIYA ME UNHE KABHI NAHI BHOOL SAKTA…..  
MY BACHPAN KI STORI- MERA JANAM MANGALWAR KO HUA THA ES LIYE MUJ PE  
HANUMAAN JI KI KRIPA HU,…  
EK PANDIT NE BHI KEHA THA KI YE LADKA HANUMAAN JI KA BHAKT BANAGA…..  
EK BAAR KI BAAT HAI JAB ME 6TH CLASS ME PADTA THA,, EK LADKE NE MERE  
GHANG ME JUTA MAAR DIYA THA BUT KHEAL KHEAL ME….  
BUT KUCH DINO KE BAAD MERI GHANG PAK KE SUJ GAYI OR MERI TANG KE LIYE  
TARH THRA KE UPAYE KIYE GAYE.. BUT KOI FAYDA NAHI..  
EK DIN MUJHE HOSPITAL LE JAYA GAYA WHA DOCTORO NE MERE PEAR ME SUI  
CHUBO KE DHEKI BUT UNHONE MUJHE ADMIT KARNE KE LIYE BOOL DIYA OR MERE  
PAER KO PAKAYA GAYA OR USKO PAKANE KE LIYE PATA NAHI KYA KYA DOCTRO NE  
KIYA…..  
JAB PARE ME PAS PAD GAYA TO MERI TANG KA OPRATION KIYA GAYA….  
WO TO SUKHER HAI HANUMAAN JI KA KI EK DOCTOR NE MERE PARE ME TAKE  
LAGANE KO MANA KAR DIYA OR KEHA KI ES BACCHE KA JHAKAM KHUD APNE AAP  
HI BHAR KE THIK HO JAYGA… SHYAD BHAGWAN KI YAHI MARZI THI.  
ME JAB HOSPITAL SE GHAR AAYA TO MENE DHEKA KI HANUMAAN JI ROJ MERE  
SAPNE ME AAKE MUJSE BAAT KARTE THE OR MERE PARE KI PATTI KO KHOOL KE  
KHUD BAANDH JATE THE…..  
ESHA LAGTA THA KI ROJ HANUMAAN JI RAAT KO AAKE MERE PARE KI PATTI  
KARKE JATE HAI…..  
YE SACH HAI… MUJHE HANUMAAN JI SAPNE ME DHIKAYI DETE THE OR KHETE THE  
KI ME TERE SATH HU TU BHOUT JALDI ACCHA HO JAYGA…  
OR ME BHOUT JALDI ACCHA HO GAYA..OR MERA GHAV BHI BHAR GAYA…  
MERE ANDER GARMI BHOUT THI.. JARURAT SE BHI JAYADA GARMI…  
AGAR KISI KO MARNE PAR AA JAYU TO 1-2 HAAT ME USHE YAMLOCH POUCHA  
DU…BUT MERE UPER APNA KHUD KA CONTROL THA….  
BUT MENE KISI KA KOI BHI BURA NAHI KIYA…  
MERE GHAR KE PASS EK PURANA MANDIR THA WHA JA KE MERE MAAN KO BHOUT  
SUKUN MILTA THA…  
MENE APNA GAYU CHOD DYA OR FAMILY KE SATH SHAR AA GAYA…  
SHAR ME AAKE APNI AAGE KI PADHAI KI BUT MUJHE NAHI PATA THA KI ES  
KALYUG ME BHALAYI KARNE WALE KE SATH KYA SALUK KIYA JATA HAI.  
KISI NE SAHI KEHA HAI KI – BHALAI KAR JUTE KHA MENE BHI KHAYE TU BHI KHA…  
WO HALL MERE SAATH BHI HUA….  
ME KISI KA DHUK DHEAK NAHI SAKTA ES LIYE CHAYE ME BURA BAN JAYU BUT  
KISI KE CHERE PAR MUSKAAN AA JAYE YE HI KAFI HAI…  
PASEYE KA MUJHE KABHI LALACH NAHI REHA…  
WO ES LIYE KI MERA MAAN PASEYE KE PICHE NAHI HANUMAAN JI KI BHAKTI KE  
LIYE BHAGTA HAI…  
RUPYE PASEYE KYA HAI WO SAB TO YAHI REH JAYNGE ….  
KISI KA DIL DHUKA KE PASEYE NAHI KAMANA…  
BHUKA REHNA MANJOOR HAI BUT KISI KA BURA NAHI KARNA…  
MERE PASS HANUMAAN JI KA SATH THA BAS MERE LIYE WO HI KAFI HAI…  
MERI COLLAGE LIFE ME EK INSAAN NE MERA PAGAL BANA KE TO MERE PADHAI KE  
SARE PASEYE LOOT LIYE…  
UPER SE MERE UPER KARJA BHI CHOOD GAYA…..  
JOB KARNE KE LIYE NOIDA GAYA TO WHA EK LADKE NE PAGAL BANA KE MAHINE  
KI SALARY LOOTI…..  
MALIK SE PASEYE MANG REGHA THA KI MUJHE MBA KI FEES BHARNI HAI PLEASE  
DE DO WERNA ME MAR JAYUGA…  
MUJSE USKA DHUK DHEKA NAHI GAYA OR MENE USKI GARANTI LE LI, BAS KYA  
THA PASEYE LE KE BHAG GAYA..  
US COMPANY KO CHODA TO DUSRI COMPANY AKDI….  
NEROLUCK JO KI PAINT KA PURA GODOWN THA WHA PAR SAP SOFTWARE PAR KAAM  
KARNE LAGA…  
SAP SOFTWARE KO SIKHNE KE LIYE 5,00,000 RUPYE KRACH KARNE PADTE HAI…  
BUT WO LOG MUJHE KHUD SAP SIKHA REHE THE OR JOB KE PASEYE BHI DE REHE THE….  
EK MAHINA BHI NAHI HUA THA KI EK DOST MILA JO BHOUT PARASHAN THA,,  
SHADI HO CHUKI THI OR EK 2 SAAL KI BACCHI KA BAAP THA.….  
GHAR KA KRACH BHI NAHI CHALA PA REHA THA…  
MUJSE JOB KI AASH LAGAYE BHETA THA. BUT ME USKI KAHI JOB NAHI LAGA PA  
REHA THA,,APNI JOB CHODI 20 DIN ME OR USKO WHA PAR LAGA DIYA…  
OR KHUD JOB KE LIYE DHAKKE KHANE LAGA….  
AAJ USKI SALARY 12,000 HAI…  
NEROLUCK SE JOB CHODI TO FIR NOIDA ME JOB KARNE KE LIYE GAYA WHA PAR  
FIR EK KAMINA MILA JO FIR MUJSE PASEYE LENE KE BAAD MUJHE WAPIS NAHI  
KIYE…  
PATA NAHI HAR INSAAN DUSRO KO KYU THAGTA HAI..  
PASEYE KE LIYE INSAAN APNE SACCHE DOST OR MAA BAAP KO BHI CHOOD DETA HAI….  
KYA PASEYA ETNA IMPORTANT HAI…..  
MENE EK INSTITUTE JOINE KIYA WHA KE SIR BHOUT ACCHE THE OR AAJ BHI HAI…  
WHA PAR JAB ME THA TO EK LADKI AAYI THI JISKA NAAM THA ?  
MENE USKE LIFE KI STORY SUNI OR USHE APNI SISTER BANAYA THA …  
BUT KUCH GALAT FAMI KI WEJHE SE MERI USSE LADAI HO GAYI…  
MENE BHOUT SULJHANE KI KOSHIS KI BUT BAAT NAHI SULAJ PAYI…..  
MERE UPER BHOUT GALAT GALAT ILJAAM LAGAYE GAYE…  
OR WO LADKI MUJHE LANGDA KEHKE BULATI HAI….  
WO TO BHAGWAN KA SUKHAR HAI HAI USNE MERE HAAT ME LATHI NAHI  
PAKDAI…..GOD IS GREAT..  
MENE HAMISHA USKA BHALA SOCHA BUT USNE MERE UPER ESHE ESHE ILJAAM  
LAGAYE KI KABHI JINDGI ME ESHI LADKI KO APNI SISTER NA BANAYO…..  
JO DUSRO KE KEHNE ME AAYE…..  
SABNE MUJSE US LADKI SE DOOR REHNE KI SALHA DI BUT USKE BARE ME JISNE  
BHI GALAT BOOLA MENE KEH DIYA THA KI US LADKI KO KUCH MAT KEHNA KUKI  
MENE USHE APNI SISTER KEHA HAI…  
USHE MENE APNA MEMORI CARD DIYA, USKE PHONE ME RICHARGE KARWAYA, APNI  
BOOK BHI DI,,,  
USKE LIYE KAI BAAR KHANA BHI LAYA…  
OR EK BAAR BHANDARE ME SE BHI USKE LIYE KHANA BHI MANG KE LAYA THA….  
BUT MERE ESHAN KA BADLA MUJHE LANGDA KEH KE CHUKAYA….  
MENE YAHA TAK KE INSTITUTE KE MALIK KO BHI KEH DIYA THA KI US LADKI KE  
BARE MI ME KOI BHI GALAT BAAT BARDASH NAHI KARUGA….  
BUT US LADKI NE TO MERE UPER BHOUT ACCHE ACCHE ILJAAM LAGAYE JISE  
SUNKAR ME USSHE NAFRAT KARNE LAG GAYA,,,  
OR USKI SHAKAL BHI NAHI DHEAKNA CHATA THA..  
OR AAJ BHI MUJHE USKI SHAKAL SE NAFRAT HAI….  
USNE MERA JO JO SAMAN LIYA WAPIS NAHI KIYA …  
OR MUJHE AB MANGNA BHI NAHI HAI…

PATA NAHI ME LOGO KI BHALAI KARNE KI KYU SOCHTA REHTA HU, KISI PAGAL  
KUTTE NE MUJHE KATA HOGA TABHI IMANDARI OR SABKI BHALAI KA BHOOT SIR  
PE CHADA HUA HAI..  
JIS JIS KI HELP KI MENE MUJHE GALI HI SUNNE KO MILI…  
ME US JHOOT KO JHOOT NAHI MANTA HU JO KISI KI JINDI ME KHUSHI LA DE,,,,  
OR ME YAHI BHALAI KARKE JUTE KHA REHA HU…..  
KISI NE KEHA HAI KI BHALAI KAR JOOTE KHA …MENE KHAYE TU BHI KHA…..  
WO HAKIKAT MERE SAAT SAHI SABIT HUI….  
MENE JOOTE KHAYE HAI BHALAI KARKE….  
BAS AB BHALAI KARNE KA BHOOT DIMAG SE UTAR GAYA HAI…  
JO LADKI MUJHE BHAI BOOLTI HAI ME USKE LIYE KUCH BHI KARNE KO TAYAAR  
HO JATA HU…WO AGAR PASEYE MANGE YA JOB JIS BHI THARA KI HELP HOTI HAI  
ME KARNE KO TAYAR HO JATA HU…  
ESKA KARAN YAHI HAI KI  
MERI KOI BAHAN NAHI HAI OR NA KOI SACCHA DOST….  
US LADKI NE MUJE ETNA PARESHAN OR BADNAAM KIYA HAI KI AB JINDGI ME  
KISI KO BHAN NAHI BANYUGA..  
OR NA KISI LADKI KI HELP KARUGA…  
US LADKI KI SHAKAL DHEAKTE HI MERA KHON FUK JATA HAI JISNE MUJHE  
JHOOTE ILJAAM ME FASAYA…..  
CHODO US LADKI KO…  
SARI JINDGI USKE LIYE GALI HI NIKALTI RAHANGI….

ME HANUMAAN JI KI PUJA KARTA HU. OR MERA MAN UNKE HI NAAM KA JAAP KARTA HAI…..  
BHALAI NA CHATE HUE BHI MERA MAN KISI NA KISI KA BHALA KARNE KI SOCHTA HAI….  
AAJ ME APNE GAYU SE SHAHAR ME NA AATA TO AAJ EK ACCHA INSAAN HOTA..  
YAHA SHAHAR ME AAKE ME BHOUT BURA BAN GAYA….  
EK BAAR KI BAAT HAI ME ROJ KI THARA MANGALWALE DIN HANUMAAN JI KA  
PARSHAD CHADA KE BAAT REHA THA..  
MUJHE PATA THA KI JISKO ME PARSHAD DE REHA HU USNE MANGALWALE DIN ANDE  
KHAYE HAI BUT MERE MAAN KE MANA KAR REHA THA BUT ESKE BAVJUD MENE USHE  
HANUMAAN JI KA PARSHAD DE DIYA…  
KUKI USNE PARSAD NA DENE PAR MUJHE TANE MARE…..  
BAS KYA THA US DIN KE BAAD HANUMAAN JI MUJSE NARAJ HO GAYE….  
OR AAJ TAK MANA REHA HU…..  
OR AB ES BHAGDOOR JINDGI ME BAS HANUMAAN JI KA NAAM HI LE PATA HU….  
MERE ANDAR PHELE BHOUT GUSSA THA JISE MENE CONTROL KAR RAKHA THA,,,  
KUKI GUSSA INSAAN KA SABSE BADA DUSHMAN HOTA HAI…..  
ME CA KAR REHA HU….  
OR BINA CA KARE MARNE WALA NAHI HU…..  
HANUMAAN JI KA SATH DUBARA CHATA HU….ES LIYE AB KABHI APNI LIFE ME KOI  
BHI BURA KAAM NAHI KARUGA…  
OR NA AB KISI LADKI KO SISTER BANAYUGA OR NA AB KISI LADKI KI HELP  
KARUGA…..

MENE APNI LIFE ME KABHI PASEYE KO IMPOTANCE NAHI DI BAS JITNA KAMAYA  
USME MANAJ KIYA..  
BUT AB KISI BHI PARSAN KA BHALA KARNE KA MAAN NAHI KARTA KUKI…..  
BAS AB MAAN BHAR GAYA HAI JHUTE ILJAAM MERE UPER LAGTE LAGTE…  
JO BHI INSAAN KISI KE SATH GALAT BARTAV KARTA HAI USKI SAJA BHAGWAN  
UER JANE KE BAAD DETA HAI..  
BAS YAHI SOCH KAR SABAR KAR LETA HU…..

MERE ME EK KAMI HAI KI JO LADKI MUJHE BHAIYA BOLTI HAI ME USKE LIYE  
SAB KUCH KARNE KE LIYE TAYAAR HO JATA HU ESKA REASON YAHI HAI KI MERI  
KOI BAHAN NAHI HAI OR NA MUJE BAHAN KA PYAAR MILE..  
JIS JIS LADKI NE MUJHE BHAIYA KEHA UNKE LIYE JAAN BHI HAJIR HAI..  
BUT JAB MATLAB KHATAM HO JATA HAI TO WO BHAI BURA BAN JATA HAI…  
MUJHE JOOT BOLNE WALE INSAAN PASAND NAHI HAI AGAR JHOOT KISI KI BHALAI  
KE LIYE BOLA JATA HAI TO MERI NAJAR ME GALAT NAHI HAI…  
MENE APNI LIFE ME JIS JIS INSAAN KI MADAT KI USHNE PATA NAHI MUJHE KYU LUTA…  
AAJ TAK NA KOI SACCHA DOST MILA NA KOI INSAAN JO DUSRO KI HELP KER SAKE…  
HAR KOI KAMINE PAN KI HAD PAR KARTA HUA DHIKAI DIYA…  
ME KABHI PASEYE KE PICHE NAHI BHAGA BUT JITNA MILA USME ADJEST KIYA OR  
MADAT MANGNE WALE KI MADAT KI PATA NAHI FIR BHI KYU MUJHE HAR KISI SE  
DHOOKA MILA…..  
JIN STUDENT KE PASS PASEYE B NAHI THE PADNE KE LIYE UNKI BHI MADAT KI  
PAR FAYDA KYA SAB PASEYE LE KE BHAG GAYE…..  
YE PASEYE INSAAN KYA MARNE KE BAAD UPPER LE KE JAYGA…..  
MANTA HU KI PASEYE KE BINA KUCH NAHI HOTA BUT PASEYE SE BHAGWANN  
KHARIDA NAHI JA SAKTA….  
JAB RAAM JI NE HANUMAAN JI KO MOTIYO KI MALA DI THI TO WO UNHONE TOD  
DI, WHESE HI MUJHE BHI KISI CHEEJ KA LALACH NAHI HAI…  
DUBARA HANUMAAN JI KA SAATHA CHATA HU….  
ES LIYE KOI BHI ESHA KOI KAAM NAHI KARUGA JISSE KI ME HANUMAAN JI KO  
DUBARA KHO DU….

AAJ HAR INSAAN KO RUPYA PASEYA PYARA HAI….  
INSAAN KI KOI AHMIYAT NAHI HAI…

PATA NAHI MERI LIFE KA KYA HOGA…..  
JO BHI HOGA HANUMAAN JI JANE…..  
JAI SHRI RAM KI  
JAI HANUMAAN KI…..  
MY MAIL ID-


End file.
